A Whole New Life
by Fire Drastar
Summary: As Ash finished competing in the Sinnoh League, his entire life changed. Now he is Hunted. He will have to completely abandon his old life and embrace his new powers to survive. But is it possible he can still be a Champion?
1. End of the Old, the Start of the New

**Disclaimer: Guess What!! I don't own Pokémon. Really!!**

Chapter One- End of the Old, the Start of the New

A 16-year old Ash is facing Paul in the finals of the Sinnoh League. Paul has Torterra left against Ash's exhausted Pikachu and Monferno. Ash had managed to knock out Paul's Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, Electabuzz and Magmortar, and Paul had knocked out Buizel, Staraptor, Torterra (Grotle evolved) and Gliscor. It was a hard fought battle for both sides, with Paul getting increasingly angrier at his Pokémon, and Ash more determined he would not lose this time.

"Torterra, use Earthquake, followed by Leaf Storm to crush that pathetic Pikachu," Paul sneered.

"Try to dodge," Ash yelled to the panting and beat up Pikachu.

Ash watched in horror as Pikachu was bounced high in the air by the earthquake, and reunited painfully with the ground, via Torterra's Leaf Storm. The referee took one look at Pikachu and declared him unable to battle.

Ash walked slowly out on to the field to pick up his oldest partner. He then carried Pikachu over to a young 11-year old bluenette in a cheerleading outfit, and a 19-year old, tall, squinty eyed, brown spiky haired guy.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll take care of Pikachu," Brock said sympathetically.

"Yeah! Now go out there and kick his butt!" squealed Dawn, as Buneary, Cyndaquil, Piplup, Pachirisu and even Mamoswine started cheering and shouting encouragement. Brock also had Happiny in his arms and Sudowoodo standing next to him. His Croagunk was carefully eying Brock and any of the surrounding women, but every so often it would glare menacingly at Paul.

Ash walked slowly out on to the field, thinking how ironic it was that Monferno was his last Pokémon to use against Paul. He knew that Monferno would not, could not fail him.

"Come on out Monferno, your my last hope," whispered Ash.

"That pathetic excuse for a Pokémon is the one you are staging your League Championship on? Well, pathetic Pokémon and trainers belong together," Paul (who else) sneered.

There was a flash of red light as Monferno came out of his pokeball. He screeched and his tail flame shot up into the air as he assumed a battle stance.

"Monferno, Flamethrower." Monferno summoned up a massive Flamethrower and launched it a Torterra.

"Block it with Stone Edge," Paul stated.

The spectators gasped as the ring of stones deflected the Flamethrower in all directions.

"Unleash Stone Edge now."

"Quickly Monferno, use Dig to dodge," Ash said hurriedly.

"Ferno" Monferno screeched as he dug rapidly into the ground. The Stone Edge sailed over the top of Monferno's head.

"Bad move," Paul sneered. "Torterra Earthquake, right NOW!"

"Monferno, get out of there quickly," said Ash, a note of panic slipping into his voice.

Torterra reared up on his hind legs, and then fell forward, unleashing a massive shockwave that shook the entire stadium. Ash looked around despairingly for Monferno.

"Well, hurry up, declare Monferno unable to battle already," Paul snarled at the referee.

But as the referee opened his mouth,

"MONFERNO!"

Monferno appeared directly above Torterra, and unleashed a powerful Mach Punch right to the back of the head. He then flipped in front of Torterra so he was facing him.

"Monferno, I knew you could do it," Ash said joyfully.

"Get up, you worthless Pokémon," Paul yelled at Torterra, who was struggling to get back on his feet. "How dare you let that pitiful scum get the better of you!" With a supreme effort, Torterra got to his feet.

"Leaf Storm" Paul stated.

"Monferno, counter-shield with a Flamethrower."

The crowd ooohed and aaahed as Monferno spun on his back unleashing small whips of flame that beat back the Leaf Storm.

"Hyper Beam while he's down"

"Monferno, use Mach Punch to get up into the air." Ash said.

Torterra launched his Hyper Beam quickly, hoping to please Paul. But it wasn't quickly enough, since Monferno rolled to his front and used a Mach Punch that sent him rocketing several feet into the air.

"Use your momentum to speed up your Flame Wheel and attack Torterra's head" Ash said.

Monferno spun quickly back to the ground, his body becoming enveloped in flames, which grew bigger as he got closer to Torterra's head. There was a loud crash and some smoke as Monferno landed in the exact spot his Mach Punch had earlier.

As the smoke cleared, it was obviously that both Monferno and Torterra were struggling to go on. Torterra was on his knees again, his eyes half closed, while Monferno was breathing heavily as his tail flame flickered.

"Come on Monferno, you can do it," screamed Ash. "Flamethrower, full power."

Monferno began charging the Flamethrower getting ready to unleash it directly into Torterra's face.

"Torterra, Stone Edge," snarled Paul. "And you had better not lose."

Torterra tried, he really did, to follow his master's commands. But the effect from the Hyper Beam hadn't worn off yet, and he could swear that there were three Monferno's taunting him.

Torterra unleashed a pitiful stream of stones to the far right of Monferno, just as Monferno launched a colossal Flamethrower into his face.

It was all too much for Torterra. With a final sigh, he winked at Monferno, envying him for his escape for Paul and knowing he was going to pay for this later.

Torterra collapsed to the ground, swirls in his eyes. Ash waited with bated breath, until:

"Torterra is unable to battle. ASH KETCHUM IS OUR NEW SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPION!!!!!!!" the referee announced, followed by the hundreds of voices of the people in the stands, screaming and celebrating.

Ash appeared to be in a daze, as Monferno and Pikachu ran over and jumped into his arms. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face, getting bigger by the second. He had done it! Really done it! He had beaten Paul in a full six-on-six battle, and had finally, FINALLY, won a League Championship. He started celebrating joyously with his friends and his Pokémon as fans streamed onto the field. He could hear Mr. Goodshow announcing the results over and over again.

Ash was brought up to a podium, and with Pikachu on his shoulder and his Pokémon alongside, he was handed a giant silver and gold trophy with a small flame of Ho-oh burning inside. As Ash raised his (HIS) trophy over his head, he gazed upon his friend's faces, and those of his loyal and powerful Pokémon, wanting to remember this moment forever.

One detail Ash missed was Paul stalking out of the stadium, muttering under his breath with a murderous look on his face. If he had gotten closer, Ash might have become worried because Paul was muttering, "Enjoy this now, _oh mighty champion. _I will be back and I will destroy you and your pathetic Pokémon in the most permanent way possible."

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

**Okay, this is the first chapter of my very first fanfic (a birthday present to myself), so criticisms are encouraged.**

**Ash finally wins a League!!!**

**Preview of the Next Chapter: Ash thinks the trials in his life are over for now, since he has finally became a League Champion. What Ash doesn't know is the several people for many reasons are looking for revenge. His new life will be starting soon, even though he doesn't know it yet.**

**And don't worry, I will update, it may just take me a couple weeks.**


	2. Painful Awakening

****

Disclaimer: I thought that we had established in the last chapter that fact that I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!

**Warning: Graphic Fight Scene!** After the change in scene to _Sunset of the Same Day, _there will be a very bloody, realistic, pain inducing Pokémon battle. If you don't like don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"_Words" -_Means thinking, either someone speaking telepathically or human thought

**_"words"_**-Angry telepathic voice when trapped in crystal

Chapter Two-Painful Awakening_

* * *

_

_Three Weeks Prior to Ash's Sinnoh League Win_

Two figures slowly approached a towering, ancient tree. Or was it a tree? It appeared as though it was made of crystal, but one could still feel life within it.

One figure, the human of the pair, was wearing a blue coat, and a blue hat he never seemed to take off, having tipped it down to shield most of his face.

He said to his Pokémon, his most faithful partner, "We will have to hurry to find Mew before the tree's antibodies decide to attack us. We do have some time, being who we are, but there is a time limit."

The Pokémon replied _"Mew will be in the very center of the tree along with the beings we seek."_

The pair quickly navigated through the tree, having been there several times before. At the center of the tree they would Mew playing, circling a bizarre crystal formation. One would almost think there was someone inside.

The human reached out and touched to sculpture.

"The bravest of the Aura Guardians rest here," he said.

"_**I'm not resting!" **_shouted a voice_**. "I have been waiting for someone to free me so I can train the Champion."**_

The man pulled back his hand as if stung. "Did you hear that?" he questioned his partner.

His partner gave him a confused look, and then they both reached out to touch the statue.

"_What are you talking about Aaron? What champion?"_ the man asked.

_**"First of all, I am not Aaron! He has passed on to the next life. I am still here because I have felt the Champion's power and must teach him to control it before all is lost!" **_the voice shouted in their minds. _**"You must free me! Channel your Aura through me!"**_

"_Okay we will free you. But who is the Champion?" _the man and his Pokémon asked.

_**"Why tell you if I can show you" **_the smug voice replied._**"Just hurry up and release me already."**_

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. Then they reached out to the crystal figure, their Aura gathering in their palms. With a grunt, human and Pokémon released their Aura into the figure.

Suddenly, the crystal shone with all the colors of the rainbow. As it glowed brighter, cracks appeared in the surface. Underneath, something seemed to be breaking free, the Pokémon who was Aaron's partner.

With a sharp _crack,_crystal shards flew everywhere as the Lucario broke free.

_"Aah, it feels good to be moving and breathing again,"_the Lucario said. _"Thank you, Aura Masters."_

The Lucario walked over to a crystal flower. "_This is a time flower." _he explained_. "It will show you everything that happened between me and the Champion."_

The man walked over and activated it with his Aura. As they watched the scenes pictured there, the human became more worried.

"I have met him before." he muttered to himself. "I thought he might be special." He turned to the Lucario and said, "You must stay with us, and we will help you find the Champion."

With that the human brought out a Metagross and they teleported away into the night.

_

* * *

_ League WinSinnohTwo Days after Ash's

It had been two days of celebration and parties following Ash's win. He had finally absorbed the fact that he had won, and he spent every spare moment congratulating his Pokémon. Ash was getting ready to leave with Dawn and Brock, since the Grand Festival was only two and a half months away.

Just as they were about to leave, a harried looking Nurse Joy came up to them.

"Ash Ketchum, Miss Cynthia wants to speak to you." she said. "She is just through those doors."

Ash looked questionably at his friends. "Go ahead" said Brock. We'll wait for you."

"Okay," said Ash. "Pikachu, come on."

He walked to the doors, with Pikachu trailing behind.

* * *

Ash's meeting with Cynthia was almost over.

"Remember," Cynthia said, "you have three years in which to make up your mind and challenge us. We have it set up this way so trainers can be at the top of their game during the battles."

"This is a lot to think about," Ash said. "When can I tell you my decision?"

"You just have to tell me before the three years are up." Cynthia replied. "Here is the number you can reach me at. I hope to see you soon."

Ash walked back to his friends with an uncharacteristically thoughtful look of his face.

"What was that about?" asked Brock.

"I'll tell you in less than three years." Ash said mysteriously and then laughed. "But hopefully much sooner than that. Let's get going."

Brock stared at his friend, but decided to question him again later and they walked out into the beautiful afternoon day.

_

* * *

_

Sunset of the Same Day

Brock, Ash and Dawn where setting up camp for the night. Brock had yelled at Ash to bring some firewood, and to not spend forever training his Pokémon while doing it.

Ash hurried into the forest, unaware that more than one pair of merciless eyes were following his every move.

Ash approached a clearing. _"Wow, that sunset looks just like blood." _he thought_. _

_"Why did I just think that?_ He wondered._ "Oh well" _Glancing around he thought,_ "I have time to talk to my Pokémon before Brock gets mad and that storm gets here."_

Over the opposite horizon from the sunset, there was a mass of black and purple storm clouds, moving swiftly closer.

"Come on out everyone!" Ash called, throwing five pokeballs into the air.

In flashes of red light out came his Buizel, who had his arms crossed, Staraptor, Torterra, Monferno, who did a flip, and Gliscor, who rushed to hug Ash. Pikachu ran over to join the other five.

"I just received some great news from Cynthia." Ash said. "

As the shadows grew longer, Ash continued to talk to his Pokémon.

* * *

Two people wearing black outfits with a large gold H on the front were watching Ash and his Pokémon through the trees. They had also noticed the boy watching Ash.

"We see the target." One grunt spoke into is walkie-talkie. "But some kid seems like he is going to attack him." He listened as a series of squawks came through the radio. He turned to his partner. "The boss says to wait, watch, and then report the situation."

* * *

The boy, a purple-haired trainer wearing a blue jacket with an ugly sneer on his face was watching Ash and his Pokémon through the trees. _"Soon." _he thought, "_Soon, I will destroy that pitiful champion with his pathetic Pokémon."_

He took out six pokeballs and released the Pokémon inside. It was an impressive and ruthless line-up. There was a Magmortar, Ursaring, Nidoking, Honchkrow, Weavile and Gliscor.

"You had better destroy those losers," he hissed to his Pokémon, "If you don't want to end up like Torterra."

* * *

As the first drops of rain began to fall, the silence of the forest was broken. **"ATTACK!"**

Ash whipped his head around, and at first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A horde of Pokémon crashed into his.

He saw a Magmortar sending jets of flame at his Torterra, Staraptor striking a Honchkrow with his wings, his Gliscor was standing up to a much larger Gliscor, Buizel using Aqua Jet on a Nidoking and Monferno darting around a furious Ursaring.

As Ash glanced around for Pikachu, a Weavile lunged for him. It landed several swipes with its claws, before launching a Dark Pulse to send him flying into a tree.

As the thunder rumbled, Ash wished he could understand what was happening.

"_Why were they being attacked?"_

The Weavile approached him menacingly with his claws raised.

Suddenly, Pikachu was there driving the Weavile away with his Iron Tail.

Ash got shakily to his feet, just as Staraptor plummeted to the ground in front of him.

"Come on Staraptor," He groaned. "I've seen you take worse."

Staraptor let out a strangled cry and tried to fly away. He got a few inches for the ground before crashing again.

Ash looked at his Pokémon's wings. What he saw shocked him. The wings were burnt, blackened and broken beyond recognition.

"Return." he whispered, heartbroken, recalling his injured Pokémon. Just then a dark shape loomed overhead.

"Drill Peck, now" a voice snarled.

Ash screamed as the Honchkrow drove the spinning beak into his shoulder, before flying off again. Through the pain he saw it get swatted down by a Flamethrower.

_"That voice. He knew that voice."_

His Gliscor came stumbling up to him, wailing. Ash could blood running through her claws as she clutched her face.

"Return." he said numbly.

Ash stumbled around the clearing, grasping his shoulder as battles raging around him. He saw a fallen Magmortar lying in front of Torterra.

"Good job, Torterra." he praised, patting its head. It just stared blankly, not recognizing him, keening.

"Return." he said softly.

He saw a fainted Nidoking, his Buizel sending triumphant over it until Buizel was swatted away by an Ursaring.

His Monferno was holding his own against a Gliscor and Honchkrow. Ash had just spotted Pikachu battling Weavile, when he realized who was responsible for this.

"PAUL!" Ash shouted, "Where are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Whose hiding?" said a cold voice silkily right behind him. "I'm attacking!" Ash was knocked to the ground by Paul's punches, unprepared for his ferocity.

Through the pouring rain, Ash saw the anger and insanity on his rival's face.

"PIKA" Ash heard the scream of pain coming from his friend.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash cried, throwing Paul off.

"You really love that yellow rat, don't you?" Paul laughed evilly.

"Weavile, bring it to me, then pin that loser to the ground."

It happened in a heartbeat. Paul grasped the barely conscious Pikachu in his arms, and Ash had Weavile's claws across his throat.

"What are you going to do to him Paul?" Ash yelled.

"Oh, nothing much." sneered Paul, pulling out a knife from his pocket. "Just torture your oldest friend while you all lay helpless, watching."

Ash glanced around. Paul was right. Buizel was being slowly crushed underneath Ursaring's Hammer Arm and Monferno was pinned down by the weight of both Gliscor and Honchkrow.

Ash's mind was a blaze of anger. He was barely aware of the claws in front of his face. He heard to screeching wails of Pikachu as Paul plunged the knife in Pikachu's body, slashing and chopping, again and again.

Ash's mind was a haze of anger and outrage. He felt different. He knew he must save his best friend. There was power there, lurking inside of him. Ash felt it surging through him. He grasped it, and let his anger channel it.

Ash rose to his feet. Weavile could sense the change in him. For some reason, the human's eyes were blue, and he seemed to be glowing. But Weavile had his orders. He charged at Ash raking at his face and chest, again and again.

Ash felt the claws, and the blood steaming across his face, but he was detached from the pain. His last conscious thought before he was overwhelmed by the power was to save Pikachu.

Ash raised his palm, and a blue orb appeared there. He flung it at the Weavile, and it was sent spinning into a tree.

He then rushed at Paul, tackling him away from Pikachu. Paul swore and tried to stab him with the knife. Paul was definitely making contact, but Ash didn't even react. He just concentrated on using his glowing blue fists to punch the living daylights out of Paul.

Ash didn't even react as he saw out of the corner of his eye that Buizel had escaped Ursaring using an Aqua Jet, defeated him, and was now helping Monferno take on Gliscor and Honchkrow.

Ash knocked Paul into a tree, and then launched blue sphere after blue sphere at him. Then he started crying, and walking over to wear Pikachu lay, gathered him up in his arms.

"Weavile, attack" Paul snarled. Obviously, Weavile and his master were still conscious.

Weavile landed on Ash's back and ripped open his jacket, slicing the skin underneath to ribbons. Ash couldn't turn around to protect himself without exposing Pikachu.

Suddenly, Weavile's weight was gone. Ash turned around, and in front of him was Buizel, panting. Paul's Gliscor and Honchkrow lay defeated a few feet away. Ash noticed that the cuts on Buizel's back were glowing purple. Buizel must have been poisoned by Nidoking's Poison Point near the beginning of the battle, and he still lasted this long.

Paul laughed maliciously as Buizel fell to the ground. "What are you going to do now Ash? All your Pokémon are defeated, and I still have Weavile and this." He waved the knife around, blood running from its tip.

The ground seemed to be spinning away from Ash. He could hear Paul laughing but he couldn't make out the words. Colors seemed to be smearing together. Ash tried to launch another sphere at Paul, but all he got was a blinding pain. That last thing Ash remembered as he fell to the ground was Pikachu's weight in arms and a black smear leaping at him, only to be blocked by a big, blinding white light.

* * *

_"Hurry, hurry!"_ That was the only thought running through the Pokémon's mind as he ran through the forest, the rain pouring all around him. He thought of the burden he carried, which was softly groaning. Groaning meant alive which was good. The rain burned the Pokémon's skin. Normally, he would be hiding from such a downpour. Normally, his friend's lives didn't hang in the balance. "_Hurry! Must get to the Pokémon Center. Got to HURRY!"_

* * *

The two grunts were amazed at what had happened before them. Luckily, they had got it all on videotape, so the boss could be amazed by it to. Showing an unique ability of conscious thought for mere grunts, they decided to take the angry purple-haired trainer and his Pokémon to the boss too, just in case he could help them.

* * *

A Lucario was mediating on an island made of iron. It was almost four weeks since he started living again. Truthfully, he was hiding from that mischievous Pikachu. He had to admit he liked its trainer and her other Pokémon, but that Pikachu was just annoying. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, jolting out of his mediation. "The Champion is in trouble!" he shouted, racing inland.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, I updated before I said I would! I just had to kick my entire family off the computer to do it!**

**So, tell me what you think. I need your opinion on the fight scene. Believable? Too Bloody? Does anyone really care that Paul went insane?**

**Do you know who the human and Pokémon were at the beginning of the chapter? Who the Aura Champion is?**

**What did Cynthia tell Ash to do in less than three years?**

**Was the fight scene between Ash and Paul too confusing? Did you like it?**

**Can you guess what the white light is?**

**I wanted to make this chapter mysterious and well-detailed; I just hope it wasn't confusing.**

**The fight scene was supposed to separate Ash from his past life and reawaken his Aura. He wouldn't be traveling around with Brock and Dawn any more.**

**But Ash may be traveling with that mischievous Pikachu and her trainer.**

**Preview of the Next Chapter: Find out what happens to Ash, Pikachu and all the others. Did they all survive? Will they be able to battle again? What will they do if they are attacked again, this time by a mysterious group of people called the Hunters.**


	3. The Hunters

**Disclaimer: Trust me, you don't want me to own Pokémon.**

"_Words" -_ either Pokémon speaking to humans (and the human understanding) or human thought/dreams

Chapter Three: The Hunters

* * *

_Three Days after Ash was attacked, in a large imposing ship moored near Sunyshore City._

In a conference room, the leader of the organization The Hunters sat. She was wearing white slacks and a black shirt with a golden H in the middle. Her wavy purple hair fell to just below her shoulders. Looking at her face, she couldn't have been older than 30. But if you looked into her deep merciless purple eyes, you could see a coldness and cruelty. This was not someone who you wanted to make angry.

The conference table she sat at was huge, and could seat over a dozen people, but she was the only person in the room. Instead, three blank video screens were propped up in front of her.

Suddenly they all buzzed to life. She turned to the first video screen and said "Gold, Report."

The man on the screen was big, and well-muscled. He was easily over seven feet tall. He looked out of place with a doctor's coat and stethoscope on. His yellow hair stood straight up in spikes.

"Paul Reed should wake up later today." he growled. "I will ask him go along with our version of events and ask him to join us then."

"Good." she replied. She turned to the next screen. "Silver, have you found the target yet?"

"I have located him. He is in a Pokémon center close to the forest. I am sending a team there now." he wheezed.

This man was as small as Gold was big. Silver was weedy and skinny. He was also very unkempt, his uniform wrinkled and torn. His gray hair was greasy, and matted. It fell down to his shoulders and across his face in a jumbled mess. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a week.

The leader could help but shudder whenever she looked at Silver, but she had to admit he was the best tracker, spy and code breaker she ever had.

"You had better send a real team this time, full of competent grunts and Pokémon. Unlike the one you sent into the forest." she warned.

"Don't worry. I handpicked them from our best grunts. The boy will be in your hands tonight." Silver assured.

From the third screen a snort was heard.

"What's wrong Bronze? You don't think I can handle this assignment?" snapped Silver.

The women in the last screen, Bronze, looked scornful. She was the brains of the trio. She had her bronze-tinted hair pulled back in a tight bun and wore wire-rim glasses. Her sharp tongue and sarcasm had cut her partners down many a time. She had a slight figure, and was medium height between Gold and Silver. Bronze wore her dark blue suit comfortably. Although she didn't look it, she was actually a master in karate.

"What I'm thinking, Silver, is that when you fail to capture the boy again, I will have a back-up plan." she said loftily.

"And what is your plan?" her boss asked softly.

"I propose we hire an outside source. This woman is an expert at capturing rare Pokémon and has unique technology behind her. I believe she has met the target before and has no love for him. Her name is J." Bronze explained.

"Good." the leader said. "You all have your jobs. Gold, hire Reed and destroy the target's reputation. Silver, you had better catch that boy. And Bronze, set up a meeting for me with this J."

And with that the screens went blank simultaneously.

_"Soon," _the leader of the Hunters thought_, "I will have the last piece to my puzzle."_

* * *

_Three Days since Ash was attacked, in a Pokémon Center_

_Ash was running blindly through dark shadows. When he looked down at himself, he was glowing blue. All around him, nameless shadow creatures wailed teeth, claws and red eyes visible. His panic rising, he looked for anyone, anything in the blackness. All he saw was a young woman. Her purple eyes glared at him and she said laughing cruelly, "You have failed. You are too late." A rock appeared beside her. Ash saw someone, or something lying there motionless. He strained his eyes to see what lay there, when..._

"Chan, Chansey!"

"Oh, good you're finally waking up." said a cheerful voice.

"No." the same voice said, slightly sharp. "You can visit him after I run a checkup."

Ash heard a low murmur of ascent.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. The room spun into focus. He had never been in such agony in his life. For some reason he could only see out of one eye. He reached up slowly, and touched bandages wrapping around his face.

"Don't worry." that same voice said. Ash could tell it was a woman, and slightly familiar. "You didn't lose your eye. Those bandages are there to help heal the slashes on your face, through there may be scarring."

There appeared to be to pink blobs in front of him. Then he realized for what they really were. One was a Chansey, wearing a nurse's hat and carrying a clipboard. She appeared to be checking machines ... that were hooked up to him. The other was a Nurse Joy.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up. I have never seen injures like yours." Nurse Joy said. She removed Ash's covers. Ash could now see that he wasn't wearing a shirt, that a huge mass of bandages were wrapped around his chest. There were also bandages around his right shoulder. Ash hissed at the pain as he tried to move his arm.

"Well, you seem to be alright now," Nurse said relieved. "It will take time for the other injures to heal, though you may have scars, but you will live. All your Pokémon are still alive too. "

"For now." she added softly. Quickly, she said, "They all have been eager to see you, one in particular."

She strode to the door and opened it. "Come on Chansey, let's leave them in peace. You can go in now," she said to the figure standing outside.

The Pokémon outside screeched happily. He couldn't wait to see his trainer again. He had changed since he last saw Ash. He had grow a foot and gained several pounds. Not to mention the fact he had blue flames flowing from the top of his head.

The Pokémon ran into the room and scooped up his trainer into a hug, being mindful of Ash's injuries.

"Infer!" he laughed seeing the look of shock on Ash's face.

"But...An Infernape? That means... the white light was you!" Ash stuttered. "Infernape you really evolved to save me?"

Infernape nodded happily. Then Ash noticed something different about his Infernape that other Infernape didn't have.

"Why are your flames blue? Are how did we get here?" Ash questioned.

Infernape looked graver as Ash talked. "Infer, Nape, In, In, Infernape." he explained. Infernape's hand was resting on Ash's shoulder as he talked. Somehow, Ash could see vague images appearing in his brain, almost as if Infernape was sending his thoughts to him.

Ash felt the intensity of Infernape's evolution, the need for power, the powerful emotion of hatred for Paul and all the love he had for Ash. As Infernape evolved, his ability Blaze activated and he launched a Blast Burn simultaneously. It was a sign of his strength and power that his flames were blue.

Ash also saw Infernape running through a rain drenched forest, water pounding all around him, as his head flames flickered. Infernape carried in his arms two bodies. One was Ash, and the other was...

"Infernape, where's Pikachu?" he asked.

"Fer." Infernape said sadly.

"What happened to Pikachu?" Ash demanded. "I'm going to him right now."

Ash swung his legs around and tried to stand up. Infernape caught him before Ash fall to the ground.

"Infernape." He said, and started to carry Ash out of the room.

"Oh, is Infenape taking you to see your other Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked, having been waiting outside the door. "They are all this way, but I have to warn you, they did not come away from this encounter unscathed. Several of them will have quite unusual scars and a few may not be able to competitively battle again."

They walked through a door into a sun filled room. There were windows high on the wall. The other doors opened directly to the meadows surrounding the Pokémon center. Everything in the room was white and sterile. There were five cots, one for each of Ash's Pokémon. Torterra had to lie on the floor.

"Bui, Bui!" Buizel came running up to Ash.

"Your Buizel should be completely fine. I was able to get rid of the poison in his system before it spread too far. But he may have scars across his muzzle and horizontal claw marks upon his back. They may disappear if he were to evolve." Nurse Joy said.

Ash inspected Buizel. Nurse Joy was right; he looked completely fine, and as ready as ever for a fight. The only difference was some bandages on his back and muzzle.

"Gliscor!" Gliscor called from a nearby cot.

"Now your Gliscor," Nurse Joy said softly, "will require very special training if you wish to battle with her again."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Ash asked.

As Gliscor turned her face toward him, Ash gasped. Gliscor's right eye was missing.

"Fortunately, Gliscor will still be able to live for a very long time, but will be hampered in battle, now that she is half-blind." Nurse Joy said quietly, as Ash softly stroked Gliscor on the head.

Staraptor jumped in front of Ash to gain his attention. Ash saw that both of Staraptor's wings were in slings and encased in bandages.

"Staraptor will require a specialized flight instructor if he is ever to fly again. He may never have the same speed and strength he once had with his wings." Nurse Joy explained.

"I'm so sorry Staraptor." Ash whispered.

Staraptor cawed loudly, not feeling sorry at all. He couldn't wait till he could fly again.

Torterra slowly lumbered into Ash's view.

"Your Torterra, on the other hand, should be able to battle again. His tree upon his back has been completely burned off though. It may cause him slight constant pain, but I believe it could grow back." Nurse Joy said.

Ash patted his Torterra on the head, thanking each of them for protecting him. Slowly he turned to Nurse Joy.

"Where is my Pikachu? Is he okay?" He asked, afraid of what she would say.  
A flash of sympathy appear in Nurse Joy's eyes. "He is over here." she said softly, gesturing to the cot in the far corner.

Ash slowly walked over. There in the cot lay Pikachu, sleeping peacefully. He was covered in bandages. His tail was in tatters at the end, and the tip was missing from his left ear was missing. Pikachu seemed to only have three legs.

"There was nothing I could do for his right foreleg, so I had to amputate it," Nurse Joy said carefully. "I'm sorry."

Ash said nothing his face blank. Slowly he gathered Pikachu in his arms.

"Can we go outside?" Ash asked quietly.

"Sure." Nurse Joy quickly strode over to the sliding glass door and opened it. Ash walked out followed by all his Pokémon.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Ash lay underneath a tree, Pikachu still sleeping in his arms. The wind dried the tears from his face. Torterra was sunning himself, and Staraptor was pumping his wings. Infernape was somewhere in the trees. Gliscor was eating some fruit and Buizel was swimming in a nearby pond.

"Piiiii" Pikachu yawned, as he finally woke up. Ash glanced down fondly at Pikachu, but worry crept onto his face.

"Pikachu, how to you feel?" Ash immediately wanted to smack himself for asking such a stupid question.

_"Its okay, Ash. I feel fine all things considered." _Pikachu glanced at his feet. Trying to jump up, he screamed_, "What happened to my leg!?!"_

"Nurse Joy had to amputate it."

_"How am I supposed to battle like this?" _Pikachu demanded.

Not looking at his partner, Ash said, "You may not be able to, ever again. But maybe if you had special training like Gliscor and Staraptor, you might be able to battle someday."

_"Wait, what happened to Gliscor and Staraptor?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Gliscor lost her right eye and both of Staraptor's wings are broken."

Shocked, Pikachu said _"I can't believe Paul did this to us. That one angry trainer severely injured us so easily. Why are we always the ones attacked?"_

(Pikachu was referring to the fact that they have encountered many legendaries, saved the world many times, and had to stop Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic.)

I don't know, Pikachu." Ash said ruefully.

And with that comment, several Flamethrowers and Shadow Balls flew through the trees, targeting Ash and his Pokémon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So a mysterious group called the Hunters is after Ash, and it seems like they have just attacked. With Ash and his Pokémon injured, will they be able to defend themselves?**

**Ash and all his Pokémon are alive at least. **

**I hope I answered some of the cliffhangers. The rest (I think) will be cleared up in the next chapter.**

**The (so far) nameless leader of the Hunters, and her three strongest followers, Bronze, Silver and Gold appear. Bronze, Silver and Gold are really their last names; their first names probably will be revealed later on.**

**Will J join the Hunters? Will Paul?**

**I would like to thank frontier399****, ****tj50****, ****gerbilftw****, demon of the mist, lightning blade49, ****Johan07****, and ****Batthan**** for reviewing. Thank you for all you comments.**

**Preview of the Next Chapter: Find out if Gold's and Silver's missions are successful. Will Ash be able to survive the wrath of the Hunters? You will meet the Aura Guardian, and the OC I created. **


	4. A Tarnished Identity

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 4: A Tarnished Identity

* * *

_In a Hospital, Three Days after Ash was attacked._

Julius Gold stalked angrily down the hallway to Paul Reed's room, scattering frightened interns in his wake. He was in a very bad mood. Of course, the only time he was in a good mood was when he was destroying something. Pretending to be a doctor, and waiting for the Reed kid to wake up didn't really involve breaking things, unless want to blow his cover. It was ridiculously easy to fool people into believing he was a doctor. Just put on a white coat and he was in. It also helped that people were too intimidated by his size and muscles to risk angering him by challenging his authenticity.

Gold knocked loudly on the door and then barged in. Some nurses fluttered around Paul, checking his vitals and so on.

"Leave," he announced, giving the nurses the death glare.

Needless to say, the nurses scurried out quickly.

The kid was looking at Gold through narrowed eyes, sizing him up. Gold did the same to Paul.

"So you're Paul. Runner-up in the Sinnoh League." Gold stated.

Paul face twisted in anger and hatred.

"Now we both know that you attacked Ash Ketchum three nights ago." Gold held up a hand. "Don't ask me how I know. We also both know that if it got out that you attacked him, you would probably be thrown in jail."

Paul said nothing.

"What if I knew a way to get you off the hook, and get Ash in hot water instead? I have the power to make that happen. You just have to agree to it." Gold said.

Paul nodded slowly.

"Good this is what will happen..."

* * *

_At the Pokemon center, with Ash_

A horde of Houndoom, Golbat, and Sableye burst from the trees, their attacks all aiming for Ash and his Pokémon.

Several stern-faced trainers raced after them, wearing dark pants and a black shirt with a gold H on the front.

"Golbat division, forward!" grunted the leader of the grunts (Bob). "Unleash Mean Look now!"

Before Ash or any of his Pokémon could react, the Golbat swarmed. The Golbat used their piercing Mean Look to make sure they couldn't run away.

"Everyone gather together." Ash said urgently. He knew he was vastly outnumbered, especially since some of his Pokémon couldn't fight back.

"Houndoom, launch Flamethrower!" Bob shouted.

Quickly Ash yelled, "Buizel and Infernape, block with Water Gun and Flamethrower."

Bob was not deterred, and sent the Sableye into the fray using Shadow Ball.

"Okay" Ash said. "Infernape and Buizel, you're on the offensive."

They gave affirmative grunts before continuing to knock down the airborne attacks.

"Torterra, your job his to shield Pikachu, Gliscor and Staraptor. Don't let them get to close."

Staraptor cawed angrily at Ash.

"I'm sorry Staraptor, but you can't fly and all your attacks involve using your wings, which are broken."

Staraptor glared angrily at Ash, but understood his reasoning.

"Pikachu, you are to launch long distance Thunderbolts only, and stop as soon as you get tired. No running for you. And Gliscor, you should stay put too, since your depth perception is messed up and you only know close range attacks." Ash explained.

He was worried about how long he and his Pokémon could hold out. Infernape and Buizel were on total offensive, and could get tired or knocked out very quickly. He was also concerned about how long could Torterra's defense hold up for his weaker Pokémon. Ash cursed his bad luck, and knew he needed a miracle to get out of this one.

Suddenly Ash heard a hissed "Bleye" from behind him. Whirling around he saw that the Sableye had climbed the tree behind him and were getting ready to drop down on him.

"Look out!" he tried to warn his Pokémon.

Startled, Staraptor and Gliscor looked up, and then let out screeches of terror as the Sableye jumped on them and used Shadow Claw.

Ash let out a small groan of dismay as he saw Staraptor being mobbed. Staraptor was trying to fight back, but every time he moved his wings he winced in pain.

Gliscor wasn't doing much better, she was trying to rapidly use Steel Wing on the Sableye, but half on her attacks missed the mark.

Suddenly Pikachu was there, and blasting the Sableye away from both Staraptor and Gliscor with a huge Thunderbolt. Pikachu was visibly exhausted by the attack, and lay there, panting.

Ash felt his anger at the entire situation growing as he saw Infernape and Buizel get blown into trees by the strength of his opponent's attacks.

"Come back, regroup." Ash called out anxiously. His Pokémon quickly formed a defensive circle, with their backs to the trees.

Torterra formed a solid wall in front on Pikachu, Staraptor and Gliscor, all of whom looked like they couldn't go on much longer. Infernape and Buizel stood to either side of Torterra, panting slightly and sending glares into the masses of Pokémon facing them.

Ash stared out into the masses of Pokémon. All of the Golbat were down, have been hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. That meant the Mean Look was no longer affecting his Pokémon, but none of his Pokémon knew Teleport, and recalling them would do no good. Ash would let them down, since he wouldn't be able to escape. He also thought that his Pokémon would refuse to go back to their pokeballs and leave their trainer in this dangerous situation.

The majority of the Houndoom and Sableye were still standing. As Ash looked on, he realized that some grunts were pulling put pokeballs and sending new, battle-ready Pokémon.

Ash was starting to realize that there was no way he could win. He felt as though he had failed his Pokémon. He searched deep inside himself, trying to find a way out of this mess. With his anger building, he realized deep in the recesses of his mind, there was a kind of tingling, a remnant of power.

Closing his eyes, he tried to grasp it. This power, this light inside of him seemed familiar. Where had he felt it before? Then he remembered he had felt it after Paul attacked Pikachu. He also knew he had used this before at the tree of being with Sir Aaron's Lucario. What had Lucario called it? Aura?

And with remembering that word, the power of Ash's Aura flooded through him. He stepped out in front of his Pokémon, his eyes glowing blue.

"Leave, now!" he shouted at the grunts. Ash was ready to take on them all.

Even though Ash was not experienced with Aura, he realized something felt different. His Aura felt weaker then before, and it was harder to focus it.

Concentrating, he formed an Aura Sphere in his hand. Sweating appearing on his face, he held it aloft, ready to launch it at the nearest Houndoom.

Just as he threw the Aura Sphere, the Hunter Pokémon attacked again. Swiftly, Ash's Pokémon rose up to meet them, beating them back.

Ash tried to keep up with his Aura Spheres, but each one was an effort, like he was swimming through mud. It was hard to focus when darkness seemed to be swallowing up the corners of his vision.

He heard screeches of pain and defiance as Torterra's defense was breached. Turning quickly, he stumbled.

As Ash tried to get up he noticed something moving in the trees past the line of grunts. Surely in couldn't be more Pokémon coming to attack him.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw three Aura Spheres, a Dark Pulse and a Thunderbolt come blasting through the trees, aiming for the Hunter's Pokémon. Following those attacks was an Umbreon, a Pikachu and three Lucarios with two humans, one a teenage girl, around Ash's age and the other a young man.

Swiftly, Ash's saviors beat their way through to Ash's side. One Lucario stood by the man's side, who seemed familiar to Ash. Then he remembered his trip to Iron Island, and that the man's name was Riley.

The girl was surrounded by the Umbreon, Pikachu and the second Lucario. She had a kind face, soft, chocolate brown eyes, and her wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Around her neck was a purple, star shaped crystal on a chain, and it appeared that the silver bracelet on her wrist had her pokeballs clipped to it.

"Good job, girls." she called to her Pokémon. "Don't let them get any closer."

The third Lucario ran up to Ash's side. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked.

Ash looked at him blankly, and then asked slowly, "Are you Sir Aaron's Lucario?"

The Lucario smiled, and then turned to Ash's Pokémon, who looked like they were about to attack him.

_"Do not worry I will not hurt your trainer, I am a friend." _Lucario said.

"Luna, Psychic" the girl shouted. Quickly, the Umbreon repelled the grunts that were creeping up on them. "Riley, we need to leave now."

"Of course, you're right." Riley said. "Ash, are you ready?"

Lucario glanced down at Ash and saw that he was unconscious. _"I will carry him to safety."_ He decided.

Slowly, he asked each of Ash's Pokémon to return to their pokeballs while Riley and the girl deflected the grunt's attacks.

Turning to the girl, Lucario asked _"Megan, will you carry Pikachu?"_

"Of course" and with that the party ran swiftly to the trees, and suddenly teleported from sight.

* * *

_Back at the hospital_

Gold stood next to the bed giving Paul time to think about his offer. Suddenly, his phone rang. Only a select few people had the number. This time the person that happened to be calling him was Bronze.

"Silver has failed in his task in capturing the boy, but the grunts are in place in for the interview. What about Paul?" she asked.

"He has already given the statement we have prepared for him to the media." Gold stated. He then closed the connection.

Gold turned to Paul and asked "Well? Will you join the Hunters?"

Paul looked at him coldly. "No, I will not join a group that can't even catch a pitiful trainer like Ash Ketchum. I have no desire to be in a group of failures."

Gold resisted the desire to snap the boy's spine.

While walking out of the room he said "So be it Paul, but if you change your mind, we will be waiting."

And watching, thanks to the tracking devices attached to the six pokeballs currently in Paul's possession and one on the inside of Paul's coat.

* * *

Later that night, the Sinnoh news ran a special bulletin. Apparently, the new winner of the most recent Sinnoh League (Ash Ketchum) became unstable and attacked the runner-up in the League a few days after his victory. The attack was completely unprovoked and Paul is currently in the hospital and his Pokémon are apparently in intensive care. Paul is quite shaken up by the encounter, and states he has no idea why Ash would attack him.

While Officer Jenny was searching for Ash, she discovered a Pokémon center near the woods were Paul was attacked. She said she has uncovered evidence that Ash had stayed there for several days, and fled the scene earlier that day. But he left more destruction in his wake. Not content with attacking Paul, he also attacked several Pokémon trainers staying at the center and seriously injured their Pokémon. These trainers claimed that Ash came out of nowhere with his powerful Pokémon and ran away as soon as Nurse Joy realized what was going on. Nurse Joy is unavailable for comment.

Officer Jenny urges everyone to be careful, since Ash Ketchum is now a rogue trainer. He is to be approached with caution, as his Pokémon are extremely powerful and he will attack without warning. Ash is wanted for questioning and every police station in Sinnoh is on high alert.

* * *

A young girl with blue hair and a young man holding a Happiny stared at the TV screen dumbstruck. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Ash, their Ash had attacked other trainers and was wanted by the police. There was just no way this could be happening.

"We have to find him," Dawn said tearfully. "There has to be a different explanation then this. Ash wouldn't have left us for this."

Brock nodded in silent agreement. But what could he do? He and Dawn had looked for hours when Ash had disappeared in the woods, and couldn't find him.

Brock made up his mind. "Dawn, first you have to finish competing in the Grand Festival." He held up his hand, seeing that she was about to interrupt. "Ash wouldn't want you to give up everything you worked for, to give up your dream, Dawn. And Ash can take care of himself for a few more days. If Officer Jenny does catch him, she will be fair."

"But," Brock continued, "If there is something more sinister going on, we should return to Pallet Town. Ash is sure to return there eventually."

With that plan in mind, the two of them went to bed, wondering what had happened to their friend.

* * *

The leader of the Hunters sat in her custom-made black leather swivel chair. Everything was proceeding according to schedule. It would have been nice if Silver's team had captured the boy, but at least they had forced the Aura Guardian to make his move. The best part was that they got more information they leaked to the media, destroying Ash's reputation. Now, her prey would feel what it was like to be Hunted by all of Sinnoh. And her newest employee was approaching Canalave City. When the Guardian brought her prey to his home, Pokémon Hunter J will be ready and waiting.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Happy late Thanksgiving to all!**

**So the Hunters twisted everything that had happened so far, and made Ash look like he has gone crazy. **

**I added in the bit with Dawn and Brock, so you realize they are worried about Ash, but can't do anything to help him, and will wait for him in Pallet Town.**

**Contradicting what I said to one of my reviewers, I have decided not to make Paul a member of the Hunters. I'm not sure what his rest of the role in the story will be yet. (If he will be evil, or see the error of his ways)**

**Ash struggles with commanding his weakened Pokémon, and using his Aura power. Luckily, Riley and Megan come to save him.**

**Megan is my OC, and all her Pokémon will have nicknames.**

**"Prey" is the Hunters' name for Ash. That, or "boy"**

**I have a poll on my profile asking if I should give Sir Aaron's Lucario a nickname. I just think it would be less confusing when I have to write about two or more Lucarios, but I want your opinion. If he had a nickname, it would be Ron. **

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Ash was able to escape the Hunters' first attack. Riley and Megan take him to Iron Island to recover. Will Ash be able to discover what is going on? Will he learn to be an Aura Master? ****How will Ash react when he finds out that the police want him for questioning? Will he be able to come up with a training strategy to help his Pokémon battle again? All this, and Hunter J waiting in the shadows.**


	5. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5- Settling In

* * *

_Riley's House, Iron Island_

Darkness was surrounding Ash, and just out of sight, shadows were cackling, laughing at his failure.

"Ash" a voice said from far away. "Ash wake up"

Slowly the darkness lightened. Ash's head was pounding, and every part of his body ached. He became aware of a weight on his chest.

"Who's there?" he said, blinking the bright lights out of his eyes.

"I'm glad you finally woke up. Your Pokémon were so worried about you." There was a girl with long, wavy brown hair tied up in a ponytail standing over him. "Especially your Pikachu."

Ash noticed a familiar yellow body sitting on his chest. "Pikachu!" he cried, scooping him up.

"Pi-ka!" the Pikachu said angrily, its cheeks sparking.

"Rosie, no!" the girl shouted, quickly pulling the Pikachu out of Ash's arms.

Ash then noticed that the Pikachu had a heart-shaped tail and a rose earring in its right ear.

"Sorry about that" the girl said. "This is my Pikachu, Rosie, and she doesn't take kindly to strangers.

Ash finally asks the obvious question, "Who are you?"

The girl looks up from scolding Rosie. "My name is Megan" she replied.

Ash digested this information, and then asked "Where am I and what am I doing here?"

Megan smiled, "You're on Iron Island..."

"Pikapi" Ash's Pikachu cried as it raced clumsily through the door.

Ash laughed and bent down to pick him up.

"I'll send Lucario in to see you," Megan said. She turned to Rosie. "You can make yourself useful by helping with the training." she said as she and Rosie walked out of the room.

_"Ash I'm so glad you finally woke up. You have been asleep for three days." _Pikachu said.

"Three days?!" Ash yelped.

"_Yeah, Lucario said it was because you used up too much of your Aura."_

Ash was slightly confused by this statement, then asked Pikachu "Who is this Megan girl anyway?"

_"She helped save you. You know from the Hunters." _When Ash looked confused, Pikachu said _"The people who attacked us in front of the Pokémon Center."_

Then a Lucario walked in._ "I'm glad you're finally awake, Ash. The training of your Pokémon is going well" _he said warmly_._

Ash did a double-take, and then yelped "Sir Aaron's Lucario! I thought you were lost at the Tree of Beginning."

Smiling, Lucario replied, _"I was Ash, but Riley and his Lucario saved me."_

"How did I get here?" Ash asked.

_"Megan, Riley and I rescued you from the Pokémon Hunters then teleported you here." _Lucario said.

Ash considered this, and then asked "How did you find me?"

_"I sensed that you were in danger."_ Lucario held up a paw when Ash began to interrupt. "_I had better explain everything."_

_"You have a very strong Aura Ash. The strongest I have ever seen. This is because you are a descendant of Sir Aaron. I don't know why the power of Aura has awakened in you and not other members of your family. Since I am bound to protect Sir Aaron, I am also, by default bound to protect his descendants. My place is at your side Ash." _Lucario explained.

"_An Aura Master has a very strong, sometimes telepathic connection with his most trusted Pokémon."_ Lucario continued._ "Through this, I was able to sense you were in danger, and had activated your Aura."_

_"That was extremely stupid by the way. You didn't have any experience controlling it, any practice and you almost killed yourself by using up too much of it." _Lucario scolded.

Ash finally managed to get a word in. "Why did those strange people attack me outside the Pokémon Center?"

Lucario looked worried as he said _"They were Hunters. They have been the enemy of Aura users for centuries. I was told by Riley that as the Aura Masters died out, the Hunters went into hiding. They have recently resurfaced, and are involved in more illegal activities then just capturing and torturing Aura users."_

Ash suddenly thought of Brock and Dawn for the first time since being attacked by Paul.

"I have to go call Brock!" he shouted, trying to jump up. His head spun and he staggered a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet.

_"I'm sorry Ash, I'm afraid you can't do that. You cannot have contact with any friends or family members. You are a target of the Hunters, and they will stop at nothing until they have you. Do you want to endanger your friends and have them used as bait?" _Lucario said as he supported Ash.

_"There is also this other small complication."_ Lucario said as he led Ash over to the TV.

Ash watched in silence as he watched the news report labeling him as a rogue trainer.

_"Ash are you okay?"_ Pikachu asked quietly.

"Yeah, just great" he muttered as he walked back to the bed.

Lucario sighed as he walked out. "_Soon",_ he said to himself, _"Ash will understand what needs to happen. I'm sure he will be able to get through this." _he said to himself.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ash woke up slowly slightly stiff. He then double checked that the Pikachu lying next to him didn't have an earring before picking him up.

"What am I going to do Pikachu?" he said quietly, with a few tears falling from his face. "I can never go back home, never see my friends, the entire Sinnoh region is after me and half of my Pokémon team is severely injured and may never battle again."

Pikachu got up, stretched, and then turned to face Ash. _"That doesn't sound like the Ash I know. The Ash I know would keep fighting. You can only not see your friends and family while the Hunters Hunt you. The police are being influence by the Hunters, so they want to arrest you. Both these problems would be gone if you can get rid of the Hunters for good. I'm sure Lucario has a plan for that."_

Ash nodded slowly agreeing. What Pikachu had said made sense.

_"And as for never being able to battle again,"_ Pikachu said cheerfully, _"You haven't seen how Megan and her Pokémon are training us yet."_

"What!" Ash exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Megan's training you?"

Pikachu ran stumbled out the door, calling over his shoulder, _"Come and see Ash!"_

Ash hurried out the door. His body didn't ache as much today, which was surely a good sign.

As he went through the doorway he gaped at what he saw in front of him. Even on this rough and rocky terrain, dozens of Pokémon found room to train.

Infernape was having a karate match with a Lucario, working on his reaction, speed, and power.

Torterra lay in the sunniest patch, a Tropius hovering over his head. The Tropius keep up a constant stream of Sunny Day so Torterra could use the sunlight to regrow his tree.

Buizel was simply racing around the small pond against a Blue Gastrodon. Every so often, the Gastrodon would use an Ice Beam on Buizel's Aqua Jet, and then Buizel would Ice Jet into a boulder.

Gliscor appeared to be mediating with an Umbreon, their eyes closed. What they were actually doing was concentrating on listening to every sound in the rocky plain. Once in a while, the Umbreon would stand up, and Gliscor, with her eyes closed, would try to tag the Umbreon as it moved around.

Staraptor had the bandages removed from his wings. His wings were no longer blacked, but they were missing patches of feathers and hanging limply at his sides. Another Staraptor was flying over his head calling abuse? encouragement? down at him. Whenever Ash's Staraptor managed to get a few feet of the ground, the other Staraptor flapped its wings, creating a current he could glide on. Ash's Staraptor was learning to fly again.

_"That's my training partner,"_ Pikachu said, gesturing to Rosie. _"she's teaching me to run again."_

_"What?"_ Pikachu said when Ash looked shocked. _"It's really not as hard as it looks. Lots of Growlithe and Houndour, some Glameow and Skitty, might have to be amputated at some point, and they can all walk and run again. All it will take is some practice, and I hope I can be as fast as I ever was."_

_"I'll be your secret weapon,"_ Pikachu called over his shoulder as he walked over. _"I'll be the poor, crippled, beat up Pikachu. No one will ever expect me to win a battle. They'll underestimate me, while on the inside; I'll be a speed demon."_

Ash looked concerned when Megan walked over to him.

"What's wrong Ash, you don't like how the training's going?"

"I just don't know if they can take it. I'm afraid that I may be asking too much of them."

"You need to have more faith in yourself and your Pokémon's abilities. I know all your Pokémon have faith in you. They trust you to lead them to victory, so you can be the best. They know that you would never them down, and now they are doing the same for you."

Ash nodded understandingly, and then fully grasping what she had said, asked, "Wait, how do you know all this."

"Your Pokémon told me Ash. You know you're not the only one with Aura. When people have Aura, if they touch a Pokémon they are able to see what the Pokémon are thinking of at the time. When you have a strong connection with your Pokémon, you can talk without touching. I know you can already understand your Pikachu, Ash. I think that your Aura helped you do that."

Megan glanced down at her watch then grabbed Ash's hand.

"Come on! We're late for your first lesson. Lucario doesn't like to be kept waiting."

As Ash was dragged along, he remembered to ask "Where's Riley?"

Megan replied "He's in Canalave, buying supplies and making sure we weren't followed."

Megan led Ash to another boulder field away from the Pokémon. Lucario was waiting in the middle.

_"I see you feel much better today Ash."_ Lucario said. _"It is time for you first lesson in Aura."_

_"Today Ash," _Lucario said as Megan went to stand next to him, _"You will focus on finding the Aura inside of you. If you close your eyes and look into your heart you should sense it there."_

Ash did as instructed, feeling slightly foolish. Once he got rid of thoughts like 'this is dumb,' he fully concentrated on finding the heart of his Aura.

At first he didn't feel anything. Then all of a sudden he became aware of a warm blue glow inside of him.

_"Yes, Ash that is your Aura,"_ Lucario said. _"Now try to focus some of it in your palm."_

_"Eyes still closed,"_ he said sharply as Ash made a movement to open them.

Concentrating even harder, Ash pictured the ball of glowing blue inside of him. Slowly he drew some of it away from the rest of the ball. He watched as it traveled down the veins in his arm before it gathered in his palm, glowing brightly.

"Wow, he's really good," Megan said, startling Ash out of his concentration. He opened his eyes.

_"Yes that was exceptionally good for a first attempt."_ Lucario said.

_"Now, we will move onto another part of an Aura Master's training. Hand-to-hand combat and staff work. I'll leave you in Megan's capable hands, I have some business to attend to."_ Smiling, Lucario left.

"Okay Ash, the first thing to learn is the guard position." Megan raised her two arms in an X in front of her face.

Ash copied her movements.

"Now I'm going to attack you." She laughed, seeing Ash gulp. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I will just be using punches. Your job is to block, dodge, or deflect them."

"Ready?" she asked, then punched at Ash's face.

Ash hastily blocked her. Megan tried to hit him again, and again. Ash stopped them all, barely, his arms growing numb.

"Come on Ash, you're too slow" Megan taunted.

Suddenly Ash's mind cleared. It was like he viewed Megan's punches at a distance. He was able to clearly see and anticipate each one. It was just like directing Pokémon in a battle, except this time he was the one fighting.

Megan looked startled as Ash suddenly pivoted away from her blows so they wouldn't strike him. Then snapping his foot up, he tried to kick her in the side.

Quickly, she grabbed his leg and unbalanced him, dumping him onto the dirt.

He lay there panting as Megan said "That was amazing Ash. Not only did you catch me unawares, you moved much more quickly than I thought you would. You're a natural fighter, and a quick learner.

Extending a hand to help him up, she said "I'll teach you some of the basic punches and kicks now."

* * *

_Later that Day_

Megan had Ash working hard at hand-to-hand combat all day. Only when the sun began to set did she end the session for the day.

As Ash went to put his hat and jacket back on, Megan, her black t-shirt sticking to her a little, walked over to a rock and picked up her purple star-shaped crystal necklace and pokeball bracelet and slipped them on.

"Let's go see what the Pokémon are doing." Megan said as they began to walk over to the Pokémon practice field.

All the Pokémon were training hard although some of them had switched partners, and more of them were sparring.

_"Ash!"_ Pikachu cried, running up to him.

Ash stared in shock at the approaching Pikachu. Yes, Pikachu was running, actually running, on his three legs. Pikachu was noticeably slower than before but still it was almost like a miracle for Ash.

"Pikachu, you're completely amazing!" Ash cried as he picked Pikachu up and spun him around. Turning to Megan and Rosie, Ash said "Thank you so much for helping Pikachu. This is unbelievable. I'm so glad that Paul didn't ruin everything for us.

Megan just smiled softly as she went to get the Pokémon's dinner and Rosie gave Ash an affirmative nod.

As Megan returned carrying big bowls full of Pokémon food, she said "Ash I don't believe I have introduced my Pokémon yet. You see, I like to give them all nicknames. I find it makes the bond between us more personal."

Setting down the food, she said "You already know Rosie," as she nodded to the Pikachu.

"The Tropius over there is Tropico, and the Staraptor, Hawk." Megan stated as Hawk cawed pumping her wings to show her power.

"The Blue Gastrodon that was training with your Buizel is Jello."

Megan then pointed to the Lucario. The Lucario bowed slightly to Ash as Megan said, "This is Vera."

"Bree" Megan's Umbreon exclaimed, jumping onto her shoulder. Gathering the Umbreon into her arms, Megan said, "And this is my starter Pokémon, Luna. I met her when she was just a little Eevee."

Ash was smiling as he said hello to all of Megan's Pokémon. Then he said "I guess I don't need to introduce my Pokémon, since you've already been inside their heads and all"

Laughing slightly, Megan replied, "Okay Ash, to return the favor, you can talk to Luna. She is very attuned to Aura."

Ash, slightly nervous, reached his hand out towards Luna. As soon as he touched Luna's glossy black fur, he heard a calm and kind voice inside his head.

_"It's okay human, I won't bite. It is very nice to meet you. You'll be glad to know the training with your Gliscor is going well"_

"What exactly are you doing" Ash asked Luna out loud.

_"No need to speak out loud, Ash,"_ Luna replied. _"Just send me your thoughts."_

_"Okay,"_ Ash thought, _"How are you training Gliscor, Luna?"_

_"I am teaching her to rely on senses other then sight. Her ears are shaped well for good hearing. Now she must rely on them to battle and pinpoint an enemy's location. She will be able to fly effortlessly in the darkest night, using her ears to guide her once I'm done."_

_"That's great Luna! I'm so glad you're helping Gliscor._ Ash's happy thoughts bounced like cheerful yellow sunbursts into Luna's mind.

While Ash was communicating with Luna, the rest of the Pokémon had finished eating.

"Come on Ashy, time for bed," Megan said cheerfully. "Your training starts tomorrow bright and early."

Ash, grumbling, returned all his Pokémon to their pokeballs. As he went inside Riley's house, he asked "Where's Riley and Lucario?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine Ash. They would contact me if they had got into trouble." she said bracingly to get rid of Ash's fears.

"Okay, good night Megan."

"Good night Ash." Truthfully Megan was very worried. She knew exactly where Lucario had gone and didn't expect him back for several days at the earliest. But Riley should have been back hours ago. Unless he had found something in Canalave.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the extremely long break. I kind of had writer's block, and didn't know where I was going in this chapter. I decided to add this filler to introduce Megan, her Pokémon and the training Ash and his Pokémon are going through. I decided to put off the attack by Hunter J until the next chapter.**

**Hope this was well worth the wait. Holidays and school also seem to take up all my writing time. I promise to be quicker with the next update.**

**Now, I decided to not nickname Lucario Ron. At first I typed the chapter with his name as Ron, but as I read it, it just didn't seem right.**

**I related Pikachu having three legs to the dogs and cats in our world that have to get their legs amputated for medical reasons. There is no reason why Pikachu can't battle again. It will actually be pretty fun, with people underestimating Pikachu and then he can crush them.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews for the last chapter.**

**I hope my description of the Aura, the Pokémon training and fighting made sense.**

**Don't worry that Megan had a lot of the same Pokémon as Ash. I will be introducing more of her Pokémon eventually. I choose these ones as training partners for Ash's Pokémon.**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Hunter J strikes. But her target isn't just Ash, it's all of Canalave City. How will Ash save himself, let alone an entire town? Riley is still missing, and Megan worries he may have been captured by the Hunters or J. And were has Lucario gone?**

**Here is a bit of detail on Megan's and her Pokémon's personalities. Don't expect all her secrets though.**

**Megan Rayme:**

**She is 15 years old and hometown is Veilstone City. She lives right next to the gym, and her parents work there, refereeing and taking care of the Pokémon. A quiet girl, but becomes an entirely different person in a Pokémon battle. She is a good tactician (dealing with things on the spot). A little shy around new people, but is a very loyal friend once she gets to know someone. She would do anything to save her friends or Pokémon. This sometimes makes her reckless. She knows various types of material arts. Megan is a truly kind and thoughtful person, willing to help anyone in trouble. She doesn't like arguing with other people. Megan is a coordinator and a trainer. She has currently battled in the Kanto and Hoenn Leagues. She battled in the same Sinnoh League that Ash won, but lost in the quarterfinals. She has previously battle in the Hoenn Grand Festival, and will be gathering ribbons for the Sinnoh Grand Festival in this story.**

**Luna- Umbreon: girl, starter.**

**They met when Megan was 7, when Luna was a black-colored Eevee who saved Megan from some Stunky and Skuntank. Luna was black-colored because she recently escaped from a building, and her previous masters. As she was running out of the building, she knocked over a ladder and some paint spilled all over her. Luna is very calm, and is the leader of Megan's Pokémon. Luna balances out her trainer's impulsiveness in battle with intelligence and forethought. Luna is extremely protective of Megan. She is never inside her pokeball and likes to ride on Megan's shoulder, or walks alongside.**

**Hawk-Staraptor: girl.**

**Hawk is extremely determined. She will never stop hunting her prey. When she is angry, her glare seems to pierce through your soul. Hawk sometimes fights with other Pokémon because she likes to act superior.**

**Vera-Lucario: girl.**

**She received Vera on the first day of her journey. Vera is normally calm and collected, and sometimes doesn't let her feelings show. Megan has gotten pretty good at guessing her feelings though. Vera is more of a loner. Takes pride in knowing Megan the second longest, and is one of her strongest and most experienced Pokémon.**

**Jello-Blue Gastrodon: boy.**

**Along the way to Pastoria City, Megan saved a rather slow-witted Shellos from being run over by a speeding car. Megan then let him go into the wild. Jello decided he wanted to travel with the trainer who saved his life, so he slowly followed Megan, and eventually caught up with her. Megan was impressed with his determination and stamina, so she caught him. Jello is very easy-going, good at absorbing attacks, and patient. Jello is also very determined and single-minded. He will always follow through with an idea. He is only fast on water fields.**

**Tropico-Tropius: boy.**

**Megan decided to visit the Great Marsh while she was in Pastoria City, which is where she captured Tropico. Megan caught him so she could use him to fly to different cities and towns. Tropico is very patient and sturdy, used for flying around. He is mellow, and calm. Almost nothing surprises or upsets him. He enjoys lying in the sunlight.**

**Rosie-Pikachu: girl.**

**Megan found Rosie in the Viridian Forest. Rosie used to be the spoiled pet of a rich, bratty girl. Rosie hated being treated like a toy, so she ran away to live in the forest. She was soon attacked by the Fearow in the forest, having strayed onto their territory. Luckily, Megan was passing by and protected her. Megan realized Rosie belonged to someone, so she brought her back to the bratty girl. The girl didn't want her "meanie, naughty toy" back, so Megan offered to raise Rosie. Megan soon realized that Rosie is a very strong battler. She has one rose earring, and refuses to evolve. Mischievous and loves playing pranks.**


End file.
